the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
First Civil War of Mordor
The First Civil War of Mordor was the second major Civil War in Southern Middle-Earth and was inspired by the First Near Haradrim Civil War. The war was caused by a power struggle between the ruling Black Uruk ItsSecret and the competing Orc Morishi and his followers. The Rebellion ended with the victory of ItsSecret and the temporaly exile of Morishi and his supporters. Prehistory Prior to the Civil War Mordor found itself in a difficult position. Compared to Gondor, Rohan, Isengard and Near Harad the faction was weak due to its relatively small number of players while being surrounded by strong regional powers. Therefore the long ruling leader of Mordor, a Black Uruk called ItsSecret, chose a neutral stance for the faction and wanted the faction to focus on building up its major strongholds for defense including Minas Morgul, Cirith Ungol and Barad Dur. While Minas Morgul and Cirith Ungol were built by ItsSecret himself, Barad Dur was built by an influencial Orc called Morishi. The neutral position of Mordor brought the faction into political isolation. Although Mordor had declared to support Isengard or Near Harad if attacked, it did not intervene in the Gondorian crusades against them. This way Mordor lost its most nearby allies while the new strenghend Gondor threatend to invade Mordor after their victories in Near Harad and Isengard. At the time the Orc Morishi and his supporter Samaranth001 tried to strenghen Mordorian ties especially to Near Harad and the at that time Viper RookieNinjas II. and his supporters. While tensions between ItsSecret and Morishi rose due to their disagreement on the political situation of Mordor, the First Near Haradrim Civil War was started at Poros. Its leader RookieNinjas II. rebelled against Serpentlord Karseius II. and also promised Morishi support against ItsSecret if he should also start a civil war. After RookieNinjas II. was able to defefend Poros against the first Royalist siege Morishi saw his oppurtunity and declared open rebellion against ItsSecret. Conflict Parties Two sides fought each other in the First Civil War of Mordor: The Rebels: Leader: Morishi Followers: Samaranth001 Supported by: Near Haradrim Rebels The Crown of Mordor: Leader: ItsSecret Followers: None Supported by: Gondor, Durin's Folk Goals The Rebellion had the goal to displace ItsSecret as ruler of Mordor and end the neutral stance of Mordor. While also allied with the Rebels of Near Harad both rebellions intended to reshape the South of Middle-Earth. There were also rumors about a planned Union between Near Harad and Mordor if both rebellions had succeded. Course and Result The Rebellion seemed to be a serious threat to the rule of ItsSecret at the beginning. But soon after the second and successful siege of Poros by Near Haradrim Royalists Morishi lost his most important supporters and faced a serious problem. The rule of ItsSecret was getting support by good factions, most notably Gondor, which had interest in securing the neutral position of Mordor. Also Morishi was not able to seek help from nearby evil faction like Near Harad or Isengard due to his previous support of the Near Haradrim rebells. The first battle of the civil war was a Rebel siege of ItsSecret's fortress of Cirith Ungol, however ItsSecret managed to stall the siege long enough for reinforcements in the form of the Kings of Gondor, Khazad-dum, and the Iron Hills, to scale the Ephel Duath and reach the battle, drawing Morishi and his followers into a valley where they were cut down to a man. Soon after, ItsSecret marched with his well equipped army to Barad Dur and forced the rebels to flee the lands of Mordor. While Morishi fled to an unknown location his supporter Samaranth008 was granted asylum in Near Harad, eventually joining Durin's Folk and earning back the wargear he had lost at Cirith Ungol from the King of Khazad-dum.. The rebellions outcome was catastrophic for the rebels. After they fled the lands ItsSecret consolidated his power over Mordor again and stood unopposed at the top of Mordor. Morishi and his supporters were exiled. The exile was retrieved later by an edict of ItsSecret. Although the rebellion failed to displace ItsSecret as ruler, it managed to end the political neutrality of Mordor. After the massive rearming of his forces ItsSecret was confident enough to renew his alliances with Isengard and Near Harad. Category:War Category:Server Events Category:History